Interessante Enthüllungen
by Candra Jade
Summary: Als eine neue Klinikpatientin sich als Bekannte von House entpuppt ist dieser wenig begeistert, weil er befürchtet, dass sie ein wohl gehütetes Geheimnis ausplaudern wird.
1. Chapter 1

**Interessante Enthüllungen**

**Ship: House/Cameron**

Rating: FSK 16

**Disclaimer:** Dr. House gehört zu meinem größten Bedauern David Shore und Fox. Mir gehört nur die DVD Box.  
Die medizinischen Informationen stammen von diversen Internetseiten und ich will mich auch diesbezüglich nicht mit fremden Federn schmücken.

**Zeitpunkt:** Irgendwann in Staffel 2

**Teil 1**

Cameron betrat das Untersuchungszimmer um sich um die letzte Patientin des Tages zu kümmern. Genau genommen wäre es House' Patientin gewesen wie schon die letzten 5 Patienten, die sie heute untersucht hatte. Aber House hatte endlich dem Druck von Cuddy nachgegeben und zugestimmt die Abrechnungen der Abteilungen zu bearbeiten, mit denen er drei Wochen im Rückstand war. Selbstverständlich bedeutete diese _enorme_ Zusatzbelastung, dass er für Klinikstunden keine Zeit mehr hatte. Da Cuddy die Daten wirklich für die Quartalsabrechnung brauchte, hatte sie zugestimmt House für diese Woche die Klinikstunden zu erlassen, was in der Praxis bedeutete, dass die Stunden auf seine Assistenzärzte verteilt wurden.

Auf dem Untersuchungstisch saß eine Frau etwa in Camerons Alter. Sie trug ihre langen dunklen Haare offen. Die großen blauen Augen und die vollen Lippen unterstrich sie mit auffälligem Make-up. Die Kleidung der Frau war - um es vorsichtig auszudrücken - freizügig.  
"Guten Tag, ich bin Dr. Cameron." Die Patientin lächelte und Cameron war sich sicher, dass sie interessiert die Augenbraue gehoben hatte, als sie ihren Namen genannt hatte. _Blödsinn, Allison. Das bildest du dir ein. Noch ein paar Jahre Arbeit unter House und du bist vollkommen paranoid. _Cameron warf einen Blick auf das Krankenblatt, bemüht sich ihre Irritation nicht anmerken zu lassen. "Sie sind wegen eines Hautausschlags hier?"

Die junge Frau nickte und knöpfte ihre Bluse auf um Cameron den Ausschlag an ihrem Arm zu zeigen.

"Seit wann haben sie diesen Ausschlag schon?"

"Seit ungefähr einer Woche. Ich dachte zuerst an eine Allergie."

"Es ist ungewöhnlich, dass eine Allergie so lange anhält. Haben sie noch andere Beschwerden?"

"Nein, nur den Ausschlag. Können sie mir irgendeine Salbe verschreiben? Es wird langsam wirklich lästig das immer zu überschminken und das Jucken wird dadurch auch nicht gerade besser."

"Ich kann ihnen eine Salbe verschreiben die erstmal gegen den Juckreiz hilft. Aber ob die Rötung dadurch verschwindet kann ich ihnen nicht sagen ohne die Ursache zu kennen. Sie sollten außerdem aufhören den Ausschlag zu überschminken, das macht es vermutlich schlimmer."

"Den Rat kann ich wohl nicht befolgen, Schätzchen. In meinem Gewerbe muss ich gesund aussehen. Die Kerle bezahlen mich für ein paar nette Stunden, nicht um sich eine Krankheit einzufangen."

Cameron sah ihre Patientin einen Moment lang geschockt an. Sie brauchte einen Moment um ihre Fassung wieder zu gewinnen und zu entscheiden, was sie darauf sagen sollte. Sie wollte nicht den Eindruck erwecken als verurteile sie ihre Patientin für die Art wie sie ihren Lebensunterhalt verdiente.

"Gut, dann werde ich jetzt einen Abstrich von dem Ausschlag machen und ihnen eine Salbe verschreiben. Die Ergebnisse sind dann am Montag da."

Nachdem sie den Abstrich gemacht und das Rezept geschrieben hatte verabschiedete Cameron sich und streckte der jungen Frau die Hand entgegen.

"Auf Wiedersehen, Dr. Cameron." Diesmal war Cameron sich fast sicher, dass sie von ihrer Patientin amüsiert gemustert wurde und sie hatte den Eindruck, dass sie eine besondere Betonung auf ihren Namen legte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Teil 2**

"Wir haben einen Fall!" verkündete House als er am Montagmorgen den Konferenzraum betrat. Nach einer Woche Schreibtischarbeit war er froh über eine neue Herausforderung. "Cuddy hat uns eine Patientin zugeteilt, weil ich so ein braver Junge war und die Abrechnung fertig gemacht habe."

"Mit drei Wochen Verspätung und auch nur weil wir in der Zwischenzeit seine Arbeit erledigt haben," zischte Chase Foreman zu, zu leise als dass House es hätte verstehen können.

"Was gibt es denn da in der letzten Reihe zu tuscheln?" fragte House der schon am Whiteboard stand. "Zur Strafe bleibt ihr in der Pause im Klassenzimmer." Bevor einer der beiden etwas erwidern konnte begann House mit seinen Notizen. "27 Jahre, weiblich. Symptome: Schüttelfrost, Fieber, Husten und Kopfschmerzen . Die Lymphknoten sind stark vergrößert."

"Sie lassen uns eine Patientin mit Grippe behandeln?" fragte Chase fassungslos.

"Ich habe sie extra für sie ausgesucht, Chase. Ich dachte sie bräuchten mal einen Fall der sie nicht überfordert. Ist gut fürs Selbstbewusstsein." Chase beleidigten Gesichtsausdruck ignorierend fuhr House fort. "Keine Grippe - Erreger im Blut.. Außerdem hat sie einen Ausschlag am Arm."

Cameron horchte auf. "Ich hatte am Freitag eine Patientin mit Hautausschlag am Arm. Wie ist der Name unserer Patientin?"

House blätterte in der Akte auf die langweilige Seite mit den persönlichen Informationen, die er normalerweise übersprang.  
"Angela Moore."

"Ja, das ist meine Patientin. Sie wirkte am Freitag ganz gesund, abgesehen von dem Ausschlag. Ich habe auf Neurodermitis, Gürtelrose und Soor getestet, weil keine anderen Symptome vorlagen. Alles negativ."

"Dann wird es wohl Zeit, dass wir etwas kreativer denken. Welche Krankheiten kommen in Frage?"

"Masern," antwortete Chase.

"Ich sagte _kreativ._ Schlagen sie die Bedeutung des Wortes im Lexikon nach. Außerdem gibt es keine Veränderungen der Mundschleimhaut."

"Was ist mit Scharlach? Sind die Mandeln entzündet?"

"Steht 'Mandelentzündung' auf der Liste?" fragte House ungeduldig. "Vergessen sie Scharlach."

"Die Pocken," antwortete Cameron.

"Das würde der WHO gar nicht gefallen. Aber testen sie das Blut der Patientin trotzdem darauf. Ich sehe mir inzwischen mal die Patientin an."

"Sie werden die Patientin untersuchen? Selbst? " fragte Chase überrascht.

"Der Unterton in ihrer Stimme verletzt mich, Dr. Chase. Wo mir doch so viel daran liegt eine persönliche Beziehung zu meinen Patientin aufzubauen." Seine Stimme troff vor Ironie.

Foreman grinste. "Cuddy zwingt sie dazu, nicht wahr? Weil sie letzte Woche keine Klinikstunden gemacht haben?"

House genervter Gesichtsausdruck beantworte die Frage. Cuddy hatte ihm den Fall in der Tat nur unter der Bedingung gegeben, dass er die Patientin persönlich untersuchte. Damit er sich daran erinnerte was ein Arzt normalerweise den ganzen Tag machte.

House machte sich auf den Weg zum Zimmer der Patientin. _Besser als Klinikdienst, _sagte er sich. Zumindest scheint sie eine interessante Krankheit zu haben. Er betrat das Zimmer und war einen Moment sprachlos als er die Patientin sah. In dem Krankenhausnachthemd und ungeschminkt sah sie überhaupt nicht aus wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Trotzdem konnte kein Zweifel daran bestehen wen er vor sich hatte.

"DU bist Angela Moore?" fragte er überrascht.

"Genau die bin ich. Du hast doch nicht geglaubt Angel wäre mein richtiger Name, oder?"

"Nein. Aber ich hatte dich für kreativer gehalten. Aus Angela Angel zu machen ist nicht gerade die Krönung der Kreativität."

"Ich bewahre meine Kreativität lieber für andere Dinge auf," antwortete sie mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen. Als House nicht sofort antwortete fuhr sie fort. "Ich habe deinen Namen auf der Tafel am Eingang gesehen und mich gefragt ob du persönlich auftauchen würdest. Du hättest auch jemanden aus deinem Team schicken können. Dr. Cameron zum Beispiel. Sie ist übrigens sehr hübsch, du hast Geschmack."

"Ich dachte in eurem Gewerbe legt man Wert auf Diskretion. Ich vergesse immer die genaue Bedeutung des Wortes, aber ich glaube es hat etwas damit zu tun sich nicht ins Privatleben der Kunden einzumischen."

"Ich mische mich nicht ein, ich beobachte nur interessiert und amüsiere mich dabei gut. Ich habe nicht vor deiner Cameron Einzelheiten über unsere Treffen zu erzählen."

"Sie ist nicht meine Cameron und du wirst nicht die Gelegenheit bekommen ihr irgendetwas zu erzählen. Und jetzt will ich von dir eine Liste aller Krankheiten und Impfungen, die du in deinem Leben hattest und aller Reisen, die du in den letzten zwei Jahren unternommen hast."


	3. Chapter 3

**Teil 3**

Mittlerweile waren Foreman und Chase in Angelas Wohnung eingebrochen.

"Welche Zimmer willst du?" fragte Chase.

"Ich nehme auf jeden Fall die Küche, ich habe heute noch nicht gefrühstückt."

"Okay, dann nimm noch das Wohnzimmer dazu, ich nehme Schlafzimmer und Bad."

"Was hast du nur immer mit den Schlafzimmern von Frauen? Du siehst wohl in deiner Freizeit keine von innen."

"Sehr witzig."

Während Foreman sich erstmal in Ruhe über den Kühlschrank hermachte, begann Chase sich im Schlafzimmer umzusehen. Auf den ersten Blick sah alles ganz normal aus. Das Zimmer war in einem hellen gelb gestrichen und die Einrichtung bestand aus einem Doppelbett, einem Kleiderschrank und einer Kommode.  
Als Chase den Kleiderschrank öffnete hob er interessiert die Augenbraue. Die meisten der Outfits waren äußerst gewagt: kurze Röcke, tief ausgeschnittene Tops, enge Blusen und viel Lack und Leder. Chase fragte sich unwillkürlich wie wohl die Frau aussah, der diese Sachen gehörten. Da er außer den extravaganten Kleidungsstücken nichts Ungewöhnliches im Schrank fand wandte Chase seine Aufmerksamkeit der Kommode zu. _Wow ! _dachte er als er die oberste der beiden Schubladen öffnete. Sie war gefüllt mit erotischen Dessous aller Art. Als Chase die zweite Schublade öffnete blieb ihm die Luft weg.

"Foreman, komm mal her, das musst du dir ansehen!" rief er.

Eine Stunde später saßen die vier Ärzte wieder zusammen im Konferenzraum um ihre Erkenntnisse zusammen zu tragen.

"Der Test auf Pocken war negativ," verkündete Cameron.

"Eine weitere Krankheit die es nicht ist. Das bringt uns nicht viel weiter." House wandte sich an Chase und Foreman. "War die Hausdurchsuchung aufschlussreich?"

"Das kann man wohl sagen," antwortete Foreman. "Die Kommode der Frau ist voll mit Reizwäsche und Bondage Utensilien. Und sie hat ein Adressbuch, in dem nur Initialen, Adressen und Notizen über 'spezielle Vorlieben' stehen. Unsere Patientin ist eine Professionelle."

"Das wusste ich schon," sagte Cameron und versuchte dabei ihre Stimme so sicher klingen zu lassen als hätte sie täglich mit dem ältesten Gewerbe der Welt zu tun. "Sie hat es mir gesagt als sie wegen dem Ausschlag hier war. Ich hielt es nicht für relevant."

"Womit sie vollkommen Recht hatten," mischte sich House ein. "Sie sollten herausfinden was unserer Patientin fehlt, nicht wie sie ihre Brötchen verdient."

"Möglicherweise hat sie sich bei einem Freier etwas gefangen. Wir könnten die Adressen in ihrem Notizbuch abklappern und sehen ob einer von ihnen krank ist," schlug Chase vor.

"Nein," sagte House, etwas zu schnell. Die drei Assistenzärzte sahen ihn überrascht an. Bemüht seinen Fehler wieder gut zu machen fuhr House in gelangweiltem Tonfall fort. "Die Wahrscheinlichkeit dass eine Nutte sich eine sexuell übertragene Krankheit fängt ist nahe null. Bei denen gibt es keinen Sex ohne Kondom. Und wenn sie jeden auf Hautausschlag und Fieber untersuchen wollen, mit dem die Frau Kontakt hatte, dann viel Spaß. Aber tun sie es in ihrer Freizeit. Sie können mit den Nachbarn oder im Supermarkt an der Ecke anfangen und jeden untersuchen der an Akne oder einer Erkältung leidet." House drehte sich um und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Whiteboard zu.

"Was machen sie da?" fragte Cameron überrascht als House die Tafel wischte.

"Ich schaffe Platz für die Auflistung aller Tropenkrankheiten, die mit Hautausschlag und Fieber einhergehen. Während sie das Blut der Patientin auf eine Krankheit getestet haben die seit den 70er Jahren ausgerottet ist und Chase und Foreman in Damenunterwäsche gewühlt haben, hatte ich eine Unterhaltung mit unserer Patientin und habe erfahren, dass sie letzte Woche Mittwoch aus dem Urlaub in Brasilien zurückgekehrt ist. Also, Vorschläge bitte."

"Bei der kurzen Inkubationszeit vermute ich Bilharziose," antwortete Cameron.

"Das würde alle Symptome erklären. Will jemand dagegen wetten? Niemand? " House schaute fragend in die Runde. "Dann eben nicht. Foreman, sie gehen runter in die Apotheke und besorgen schon mal ein paar Ampullen Praziquantel. Cameron, sie testen ob die Zahl der eosinophilen Granulozyten im Blut erhöht ist. Ich werde noch einen kurzen Abstecher auf die Station machen und der Schwester sagen sie soll eine Stuhlprobe für den endgültigen Nachweis besorgen. Das schaffe ich noch bevor General Hospital anfängt. Chase, sie übernehmen meinen Klinikdienst. Und bevor sie gehen geben sie mir dieses Adressbuch. Diese interessante Lektüre lenkt sie nur von der Arbeit ab." Widerwillig reichte Chase ihm das Buch.

Sobald sie außer Hörweite von House waren stellte Chase seinen Kollegen die Frage, die ihn brennend interessierte: "Glaubt ihr, House ist einer von ihren Freiern?"

"Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee?" Fragte Cameron entsetzt.

"Denk doch mal nach: House wirkte nicht im Mindesten überrascht als Foreman ihm erzählte, dass unsere Patientin eine Prostituierte ist. Er will uns anscheinend von der Patientin fernhalten. Und er scheint unbedingt verhindern zu wollen, dass wir uns ihr Adressbuch näher ansehen."

"Das ist doch Blödsinn. Ihr Beruf hat ihn einfach nicht interessiert. Und so wie ihr beide gegrinst habt als ihr von eurer Hausdurchsuchung erzählt habt, könnte House Recht damit haben, dass das Adressbuch euch von der Arbeit abhalten würde," entgegnete Cameron.

"Ich finde Chase hat Recht. House ist merkwürdig drauf. Bleibt nur die Frage wie wir wieder an das Adressbuch herankommen sollen."  
Foreman grinste wie ein Schulkind, das gerade einen besonders guten Streich plante.

"Ihr seid einfach kindisch." Camerons Miene zeigte pure Verachtung.

"Ich bin im Labor, falls ihr irgendwann heute noch mal anfangt an etwas zu denken das mit der Arbeit zu tun hat."

Auf dem Weg ins Labor fiel es Cameron immer schwerer, sich selbst von dem Gesagten zu überzeugen. Auch wenn sie Chase beinahe automatisch widersprochen hatte, konnte sie nicht leugnen, dass er mit seinen Beobachtungen Recht hatte. House hatte tatsächlich keinen von ihnen in die Nähe der Patientin gelassen. Und er schien wirklich nicht zu wollen, dass sie sich das Adressbuch näher ansahen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Teil 4**

House hatte gerade die Station verlassen und machte sich auf die Suche nach einem ruhigen Zimmer mit Fernseher, als eine wütende Cuddy auf ihn zukam. _Großartig. Das ist genau das was mir jetzt noch fehlt._

"House!" rief sie. Ihre zornig zusammen zusammengekniffenen Mundwinkel verhießen nichts Gutes.

"Cuddy, was für eine wundervolle Überraschung. Womit habe ich es verdient, dass sie mir ihre kostbare Zeit widmen?"

"Ich habe gerade Dr. Chase in der Klinik gesehen. Nur dass auf seinem Namensschild 'Dr. House' stand."

"Habe ich wirklich vergessen es ihnen zu erzählen? Ich habe Chase adoptiert. Der arme Junge ist doch jetzt Vollwaise und es war schon immer mein sehnlichster Wunsch eine Familie zu haben. Ein Prachtjunge, nicht wahr? Und er kann sogar schon alleine essen und sauber ist er auch schon."

House war der Meinung, dass er für diese kreative Ausrede mindestens einen Nachmittag ohne Klinikdienst verdiente. Unglücklicherweise sah Cuddy das anders.

"Sie werden jetzt sofort in die Ambulanz gehen und ihren Klinikdienst erledigen. Aber vorher bringen sie ihre Tasche zurück in ihr Büro. Ich weiß genau, dass sie darin einen tragbaren Fernseher und ihren Gameboy verstecken."

House entschloss sich der Anweisung zur Abwechslung mal Folge zu leisten. Wenn Cuddy richtig wütend war war es besser ihr das Gefühl zu gäben sie hätte den Laden im Griff. Anderenfalls würde sie wirklich ungehalten werden und das bedeutete gewöhnlich Ärger. House stellte die Aktentasche neben seinem Schreibtisch ab und verschloss die Tür zu seinem Büro. Das Notizbuch, das er in die Tasche gesteckt hatte war zu groß um in seine Hosentasche zu passen, also lies er es einfach wo es war. Nur Cameron hatte einen Zweitschlüssel zu seinem Büro, damit sie morgens seine Post bearbeiten konnte. Und sie würde - im Gegensatz zu ihren pubertären Kollegen - bestimmt nicht freiwillig etwas über die Vorlieben von Angelas Freiern lesen. Sie wurde wahrscheinlich schon rot wenn sie nur daran dachte. Also würde sie ganz bestimmt nicht danach suchen. Zum Glück wusste Cameron nicht, dass auch ihr Boss zu Angelas Kundenstamm zählte, das würde ihr Interesse an dem Buch schlagartig steigern. Angela hatte zwar nicht die vollständigen Namen ihrer Kunden eingetragen, aber sie hatte die Adressen festgehalten, da sie Hausbesuche zu machen pflegte. Und Cameron hatte ihn schon zu Hause besucht. Wenn sie seine Adresse in dem Buch sehen würde wüsste sie dass auch er Angelas Dienste in Anspruch nahm. Das allein störte House noch nicht besonders. Aber die Notizen, die Angela gemacht hatte, würden sie stutzig machen. Vielleicht würde sie den richtigen Schluss ziehen. Und wenn nicht würden die Eintragungen sie zumindest neugierig genug machen um mit Angela zu reden. Und House war keineswegs überzeugt von der Verschwiegenheit der Prostituierten.

Eine Stunde nach ihrer Besprechung im Konferenzraum hatte Cameron die Labortests beendet und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zum Konferenzraum. Wie sie erwartet hatte fand sie Foreman, der inzwischen aus der Apotheke zurück war, dort vor. Nur die Tatsache, dass auch Chase da war überraschte sie, nachdem House ihm vier Stunden Klinikdienst aufgebrummt hatte.

"Was machst du denn hier?" fragte sie überrascht. "Ich dachte du wärst in der Klinik."

"War ich auch. Aber zu meinem Glück und House' Pech hat Cuddy dort vorbei geschaut und mich mit House' Namensschild gesehen. Jetzt muss er seine Arbeit zur Abwechslung mal selbst machen. Was heißt dass er für eine Weile beschäftigt ist. Und weißt du was: Seine Aktentasche steht in seinem Büro, ich habe sie durch die Scheibe gesehen."

"Und?" fragte Cameron. Sie wusste genau worauf ihr Kollege hinaus wollte, weigerte sich aber darauf einzugehen.

"Er hat das Notizbuch vorhin in die Tasche gelegt," warf Foreman ein. "Sag mal Cameron, du hast doch einen Schlüssel zu dem Büro, oder?" Foreman schaute sie erwartungsvoll an.

"Ja, das habe ich, damit ich meine Arbeit machen kann. Und das solltest du auch mal tun. Ich habe das Blut der Patientin getestet. Die Granulozytenzahl ist erhöht. Der Test der Stuhlprobe auf Bilharziose Erreger war negativ, aber das muss nichts heißen. Der Nachweis ist manchmal erst 10 Wochen nach der Infektion möglich. Ich denke wir sollten das Praziquantel verabreichen."

"In Ordnung, das erledige ich. In der Zwischenzeit könntest du dich ja mal in dem Büro umsehen," drängte Chase.

"Das werde ich tun." Ihre Kollegen sahen Cameron überrascht an. "Ich werde mir die Post und die E-Mails ansehen und sortieren. Dazu bin ich heute Morgen nicht gekommen." Cameron konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen als sie in die enttäuschten Gesichter ihrer Kollegen sah. Ohne ein weiteres Wort schloss sie die Tür zu House Büro auf und schloss hinter sich wieder ab, bevor ihre Kollegen ihr folgen konnten. Sie setzte sich an House' Schreibtisch und beachtete Chase und Foreman demonstrativ nicht weiter. Nach wenigen Minuten gaben sie die Hoffnung auf, Camerons Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen und sie zur Suche nach dem geheimnisvollen Buch zu bewegen. Stattdessen suchten sie nach Alternativstrategien.

"Du könntest Angela auch einfach fragen, wenn du ihr das Medikament gibst," schlug Foreman vor.

"Du meinst ich soll sie fragen ob mein Boss ein Freier von ihr ist? Was ist wenn sie House davon erzählt? Er macht mich einen Kopf kürzer."

"Komm schon, hast du wirklich solche Angst vor House?"

"Ich habe keine Angst vor House," antwortete Chase beleidigt. "Ich habe nur keine Lust den Rest meiner Assistenzarztzeit damit zu verbringen Lexika auswendig zu lernen." Chase erinnerte sich noch zu gut daran wie House nach Voglers Weggang gewesen war.

"Na schön, ich frage sie," erklärte Foreman selbstbewusst.

"Das will ich sehen."

"Guten Tag Miss Moore," begrüßte Foreman Angela höflich, während Chase abwechselnd ihn und sie interessiert beobachtete. "Ich habe gute Nachrichten für sie. Sie leiden vermutlich unter Bilharziose. Das ist eine von Parasiten übertragene Infektionskrankheit. Bilharziose ist sehr gut behandelbar." Foreman reichte ihr zwei Tabletten. "Wenn sie die nehmen dürfte es ihnen in ein paar Tagen besser gehen."

Foreman wartete, bis Angela die Tabletten geschluckt hatte und versuchte dabei Chase bohrenden Blick zu ignorieren.

"Ohne die gründliche Anamnese von Dr. House hätten wir wohl länger gebraucht um die richtige Diagnose zu stellen. Er ist sehr engagiert in ihrem Fall. Ungewöhnlich engagiert für seine Verhältnisse. Es ist normalerweise nicht seine Art Anamnesegespräche selbst durchzuführen. Kennen sie beide sich vielleicht von früher?" fragte Foreman möglichst beiläufig.

"Muss ein Arzt denn eine persönliche Beziehung zu seinen Patienten haben um sich zu engagieren?" Angela hob amüsiert die Augenbraue und Foreman konnte sich des Gedankens nicht erwehren, dass sie sich über ihn lustig machte.

"Wenn der Arzt House heißt, ja," antwortete er.

"Vielleicht kennen sie ihren Boss ja nicht so gut wie sie glauben." Angela grinste

"Wir hatten auf jeden Fall Recht," stellte Chase auf dem Weg in die Kantine fest.

"Wir hätten uns dieses Buch schon in der Wohnung näher ansehen sollen," fügte er grimmig hinzu.

Währenddessen saß Cameron immer noch an House' Schreibtisch. Sie war gerade damit fertig geworden House' Post zu sortieren und nun gab es nichts mehr was sie von dem Gedanken an das Notizbuch ablenken konnte. Auch wenn sie es nie zugeben würde, war Cameron genauso neugierig wie ihre Kollegen, nur hatte ihre Neugier andere Gründe. Sie war an dem Buch aus den gleichen Gründen interessiert aus denen sie damals gerne House' Eltern kennen lernen wollte. Sie hoffte immer noch, etwas über das zu erfahren was in dem Mann, den sie liebte, vorging. Sie wollte wissen was er hinter seiner zynischen Fassade verbarg. Aber sie konnte doch nicht einfach in seinen intimsten Geheimnissen schnüffeln, oder? Wenn ihre Kollegen Recht hatten, dann standen in diesem Buch höchstwahrscheinlich sehr private Dinge über House. Sie an seiner Stelle würde auch nicht wollen, dass jemand in ihrem Privatleben herum schnüffelt._ Das hat House aber noch nie davon abgehalten das zu tun_. Cameron dachte daran wie House sich ihre Krankenakte angesehen hatte und daran, dass er einfach den Brief mit dem Ergebnis ihres HIV Tests geöffnet hatte. Vielleicht wurde es Zeit, dass House endlich mal etwas von seiner eigenen Medizin bekam.


	5. Chapter 5

**Teil 5**

Cameron saß einige Minuten auf House' Stuhl und starrte seine Aktentasche an, hin und her gerissen zwischen Neugier und schlechtem Gewissen_. _House würde wahrscheinlich noch eine Weile in der Klinik beschäftigt sein aber Chase und Foreman konnten jeden Moment zurück sein. Und Cameron würde das Buch niemals in Gegenwart ihrer Kollegen öffnen. Sie war nicht daran interessiert House bloß zu stellen. Sie wollte nur wissen was in seinem Kopf vorging. Andererseits hatte Cameron auch Angst das Buch zu öffnen. Sie hatte sehr darunter gelitten House mit Stacy zu sehen. Das Wissen, dass er mit dieser Frau die Nähe erlebt hatte, die er ihr verweigerte, schmerzte Cameron. Selbstverständlich wusste sie, dass House für Angela keine Gefühle hatte. Trotzdem empfand sie ihr gegenüber eine irrationale Eifersucht. Cameron wusste, dass es ihr wehtun würde intime Details über Angelas „Dienste" zu lesen. Aber sexuelle Vorlieben sagten doch bekanntlich einiges über einen Menschen aus. Und wenn House sich ihr nicht öffnete war spionieren vermutlich die einzige Möglichkeit etwas über den wahren House herauszufinden. _Wenn du jetzt nicht rein guckst kriegst du wahrscheinlich nie wieder eine Chance._

Bevor sie es sich anders überlegen konnte öffnete Cameron die Aktentasche und nahm das Adressbuch heraus. Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete Cameron das Buch und begann es durchzublättern. Nach einer Weile fand sie was sie gesucht hatte. _„G.H., 1322 Market Street"_

Cameron war einen Moment einfach geschockt. Ein Teil von ihr hatte gehofft House Namen nicht in dem Buch zu finden. House hatte nie ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht, dass er die Dienste von Prostituierten in Anspruch nahm, aber es war etwas anders wirklich eine der Frauen zu kennen. Cameron versuchte sich für das zu wappnen was sie nun erfahren würde und las weiter. Was sie las war allerdings keineswegs das was sie erwartet hatte. „_ keine aufreizende Kleidung, kein starkes Make-up, Parfum mit Fliederduft; kein Licht anschalten, nicht reden"_

Cameron war verblüfft. Beim Durchblättern des Buches hatte sie gesehen, dass Angela üblicherweise sehr gründlich über die Vorlieben ihrer Stammkunden Buch führte, von der Art Unterwäsche, die die Herren bevorzugten bis hin zu Einzelheiten über spezielle Praktiken (einiges davon lies auch die erfahrene Ärztin rot werden) war alles vermerkt.

Und bei House nur diese wenigen Stichworte? Der Teil mit dem Licht und dem Schweigen überraschte Cameron nicht. Aber warum wollte House dass Angela sich schlicht kleidete? Was Cameron aber am meisten irritierte war der Hinweis auf das Parfum. Flieder war Camerons Lieblingsduft und sie benutzte täglich Fliederparfum. Konnte House' seltsame Vorliebe für ausgerechnet dieses Parfum das bedeuten was sie hoffte, dass es bedeutete? _Nein, das kann unmöglich sein. _Aber dann fiel Cameron wieder Angelas Reaktion ein als sie ihr bei der ersten Untersuchung ihren Namen genannt hatte. Damals hatte Cameron noch gedacht, sie hätte sich das plötzliche Interesse eingebildet. Aber jetzt … Und wenn Cameron genauer darüber nachdachte, sah Angela ihr durchaus ein wenig ähnlich. Zumindest wenn man sich das dicke Make-up und die gewagte Kleidung weg dachte. Und wenn es dann auch noch dunkel wäre … .

Cameron lies das Buch wieder in der Tasche verschwinden und fasste einen Entschluss. Vielleicht war es bloßes Wunschdenken, das Cameron auf den Gedankengang brachte, der sie nun geradezu verfolgte. Aber vielleicht hatte sie mit ihrer Schlussfolgerung auch Recht. Es gab nur zwei Menschen, die ihr diese Frage beantworten konnten und bei einem der beiden wusste sie ganz genau, dass sie von ihm keine ehrliche Antwort erwarten konnte. Außerdem war sie nicht gerade wild darauf House wissen zu lassen, dass sie in seinen Geheimnissen herum geschnüffelt hatte. Also würde Cameron ihrer Patientin einen Besuch abstatten. Und das tat sie am besten sofort, solange House noch in der Ambulanz beschäftigt war.


	6. Chapter 6

**Teil 6**

Cameron machte sich auf den Weg in die Klinik bevor sie Zeit hatte es sich anders zu überlegen. Die junge Ärztin hatte keine Ahnung was sie zu Angela sagen würde. Sie war noch nie gut darin gewesen Menschen zu manipulieren, damit sie ihr Dinge erzählten, die sie eigentlich nicht erzählen wollten. Bisher hatte sie dieses Defizit immer leicht ausgleichen können, indem sie ihr Gegenüber mit ihrer freundlichen und mitfühlenden Art dazu gebracht hatte sich ihr anvertrauen zu _wollen. _Aber daran, dass ihr das auch bei Angela gelingen würde zweifelte sie stark. Die Frau hätte nichts davon sich Cameron anzuvertrauen. Im Gegenteil. Wenn House erfahren würde, dass Angela mit Cameron geredet hatte könnte er ihre Agentur anrufen und sich über sie beschweren, was für sie die fristlose Entlassung bedeuten würde.

„Hallo Miss Moore, wie fühlen sie sich?" fragte Cameron freundlich, bemüht sich ihre Anspannung nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Schon deutlich besser. Das Fieber ist gesunken und die Kopfschmerzen und der Husten werden schon viel besser. Der Ausschlag geht auch schon zurück."

„Das klingt gut. Die Behandlung schlägt offensichtlich an. Wahrscheinlich können sie schon in einigen Tagen nach Hause. Die Medizin müssen sie allerdings noch ein paar Wochen nehmen."

„Sie hatten keine Ahnung, ob ich wirklich Bilharziose habe, oder? Ihr Kollege sagte mir, dass sei vermutlich die Krankheit unter der ich leide. Sehr überzeugt klang das nicht," stellte Angela fest.

„Wir hatten noch keine sichere Diagnose, das stimmt. Aber ihre Blutwerte sprachen für die Diagnose und es hätte noch Wochen dauern können, bis man die Krankheitserreger sicher nachweisen kann. Deswegen hat Dr. House die Anweisung gegeben, sie mit Praziquantel zu behandeln falls der Bluttest erwartungsgemäß ausfällt. Ich glaube er war beinahe sicher, dass das der Fall sein würde. Dr. House ist ein brillanter Diagnostiker."

Trotz der angespannten Situation und Camerons ambivalenter Gefühle ihrem Boss gegenüber klang in ihrer Stimme eindeutig Bewunderung für House mit.

„Sie halten viel von ihm, nicht wahr?" fragte Angela.

„Ja, das tue ich," antwortete Cameron schlicht.

„Das scheint bei ihren Kollegen nicht der Fall zu sein. Sie können House offensichtlich nicht ausstehen."

„Auch Dr. Chase und Dr. Foreman wissen, dass Dr. House ein exzellenter Arzt ist."

Cameron wusste selbst nicht, warum sie nach all den Jahren, in denen House sie alles andere als gut behandelt hatte, immer noch den Impuls verspürte ihn zu verteidigen.

„Daran zweifle ich nicht. Es sind eher seine Qualitäten als Mensch die sie in Frage zu stellen scheinen."

Cameron nahm sich einen Moment Zeit um über ihre Antwort nachzudenken.

„House ist kein schlechter Mensch. Er ist nur verbittert. Chase und Foreman sehen nur das Image, das House von sich aufgebaut hat. Aber House sind andere Menschen nicht gleichgültig, er hat nur Angst jemanden an sich heran zu lassen. Wahrscheinlich hat House sich ihnen gegenüber kalt und gefühllos gegeben. Aber glauben sie mir, er ist eigentlich nicht so."

Cameron entschloss sich, jetzt mit der Sprache herauszurücken. Je länger sie wartete, desto schwerer würde es werden. „Ich weiß, dass House ein Kunde von ihnen ist." Angela hob interessiert die Augenbraue, unterbrach Cameron aber nicht.

„Meine Kollegen haben in ihrer Wohnung nach möglichen Ursachen für ihre Erkrankung gesucht. Sie haben ihr Adressbuch mitgenommen, um zu untersuchen, ob sie sich vielleicht bei einem ihrer Kunden angesteckt haben. Aber House hat es ihnen abgenommen, bevor sie es genauer ansehen konnten und das hat mich stutzig gemacht. Also habe ich in House Aktentasche gesehen als er nicht im Büro war und dort habe ich das Buch gefunden. Ich weiß, ich hatte kein Recht in ihren Sachen rum zu schnüffeln oder hinter House her zu spionieren. Aber…" Cameron wollte ihr Verhalten erklären, aber ihr war klar, dass ihr Interesse an House keine Entschuldigung für ihre Missachtung von seiner und Angelas Privatsphäre war, also lies sie den Satz unbeendet.

Zu Camerons Überraschung beendete Angela den Satz für sie. „… aber sie lieben ihn." Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage.

„Ist das so offensichtlich?"

„Man hört es an jedem Wort, das sie über ihn sagen, Schätzchen," antwortete Angela mit einem amüsierten Lächeln.

„Angela, darf ich sie etwas fragen?"

„Fragen dürfen sie alles, aber wenn es um meine Dienste für ihren Boss geht, werde ich ihnen die Frage nicht beantworten können."

„Ich möchte keine Einzelheiten über… sie wissen schon." Camerons Schüchternheit brachte Angela zum grinsen. Cameron wurde ein wenig rot im Gesicht, sprach aber weiter. „Ich möchte sie nur nach etwas fragen, das ich in ihrem Buch gelesen habe. Sie haben geschrieben, dass sie immer Fliederparfum benutzen, wenn sie ... Na ja, ich benutze das gleiche Parfum und bei unserer ersten Begegnung hatte ich den Eindruck, dass mein Name ihnen bekannt vorkommt, also habe ich mich gefragt… Hat House vielleicht irgendwann mal etwas über mich gesagt?" Cameron sah Angela hoffnungsvoll an.

Angela zögerte. Der Ausdruck in Camerons Augen – eine Mischung aus Hoffnung und tiefer Traurigkeit – schien ihr Mitgefühl zu wecken. Aber sie hatte offensichtlich Angst vor den Konsequenzen, die es mit sich bringen würde, wenn sie Camerons Frage beantwortete.

„Ich werde House nichts von dem erzählen, was sie mir gesagt haben," versprach Cameron schnell.

„Na schön. Aber ich verlasse mich darauf, dass sie die Klappe halten können, okay?"

Cameron nickte und sah Angela gebannt an. „Er hat also etwas über mich gesagt?"

Angela grinste. „'Gesagt' würde ich nicht gerade behaupten. Ihr Dr. House gehört nicht gerade zu den Kunden, die mir ihr Herz ausschütten. Aber die Tatsache, dass er jedes Mal ihren Namen stöhnt, wenn er anfängt sich richtig zu amüsieren, bedarf keiner weiteren Erklärung, oder?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Teil 7**

Cameron wusste nicht, was sie darauf sagen sollte. Völlig verwirrt machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück in den Konferenzraum, in der Hoffnung, da noch eine Weile ungestört zu sein. Sie brauchte etwa Zeit, um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu kriegen. House sollte ihr auf gar keinen Fall anmerken, dass sie sein Geheimnis kannte. Das würde Angela in Schwierigkeiten bringen und das hatte sie nicht verdient. Angela war nett zu ihr gewesen und das wollte Cameron nicht honorieren, indem sie ihr Ärger machte. Außerdem würde es ihre Chancen bei House nicht gerade verbessern, wenn er heraus fand, dass sie ihm hinterher spioniert hatte.

Als sie den Konferenzraum erreichte, stellte Cameron fest, dass ihr Wunsch nach Ruhe nicht erfüllt werden würde. Chase und Foreman waren mittlerweile zurück und starrten frustriert die verschlossene Tür zu House Büro an.

„Wo warst du denn?" fragte Foreman Cameron als sie zur Tür hereinkam. „Hast du doch in dem Buch gelesen und mit House über deine neuen Erkenntnisse geplaudert?"

_Verdammt! Das ist gefährlich nah dran. Jetzt gilt es sich nur nichts anmerken zu lassen._

„Während ihr beide nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht habt eure pubertäre Neugier zu befriedigen, habe ich zuerst den Papierkram für _unsere _Abteilung bearbeitet und dann nach _unserer_ Patientin gesehen. Die Medizin schlägt übrigens an. Eure Besorgnis um Angela ist wirklich rührend."

„Du warst bei Angela?" fragte Chase überrascht.

„Ja, war ich. Sie ist schließlich unsere Patientin."

Bevor Chase die Gelegenheit hatte Cameron ins Kreuzverhör zu nehmen, hörten die drei Assistenzärzte das wohl vertraute Klacken eines Gehstocks auf dem Gang und verstummten.

„Ich dachte sie hätten Klinikdienst," stellte Cameron verblüfft fest. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, House so bald gegenüber treten zu müssen.

„Freuen sie sich heute gar nicht mich zu sehen? Ich bin tief verletzt." House setzte einen beleidigten Gesichtsausdruck auf.

„Ich bin nur überrascht, das ist alles."

„Ich habe heute meinen persönlichen Rekord gebrochen. 15 Patienten in zweieinhalb Stunden abgehandelt," verkündete House stolz.

„Wie haben sie das denn geschafft?" fragte Foreman. „Nein, antworten sie nicht, ich will es gar nicht so genau wissen."

„Niemand weiß meine einzigartige, ökonomische Art mit Patienten umzugehen richtig zu würdigen. Das ist wirklich ein Jammer. Wo wir gerade bei Patienten sind: Was machen die Laboruntersuchungen von unserer Nutte?" fragte House Cameron.

„Die sind nicht eindeutig. Die Blutwerte passen zu unserer Diagnose, aber Erreger lassen sich noch nicht nachweisen. Chase und Foreman haben ihr Praziquantel gegeben und es scheint anzuschlagen."

„Was heißt ‚scheint'? Geht das genauer?"

„Das Fieber ist gesunken und der Ausschlag geht zurück. Und sie sagt, dass auch die Kopfschmerzen und der Husten besser geworden sind." erklärte Cameron.

„Sie haben mit Angela gesprochen?"

„Ja, habe ich. Ich war mit den Labortests und den Mails fertig. Und dann habe ich beschlossen zu sehen wie es unserer Patientin geht."

Cameron versuchte ihre Erklärung ganz selbstverständlich klingen zu lassen, traute ihren schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten aber nicht genug, um ihm dabei in die Augen zu sehen.

House sah sie lange und prüfend an, ließ es aber fürs erste dabei.

„Da wir also unsere Patientin stabilisiert haben, ich alle meine Klinikpatienten abgearbeitet habe und auch der Papierkram erledigt ist, würde ich sagen wir haben frei."

Chase und Foreman packten freudig ihre Sachen zusammen und beeilten sich zu verschwinden, bevor House es sich anders überlegte. Cameron zögerte. Sie wusste, dass sie ihr Glück nicht überstrapazieren sollte. House hatte wegen ihres Besuchs bei Angela nicht nachgehakt und es wäre sicher besser, wenn sie gehen würde, bevor er auf das Thema zurück kam. Aber was Angela ihr erzählt hatte musste heißen, dass House doch Gefühle für sie hatte. Und dieses Wissen konnte sie nicht einfach ignorieren.

„Haben sie heute überhaupt schon etwas gegessen?" fragte Cameron zögerlich.

„Ist das eine Einladung?" fragte House misstrauisch.

„Möchten sie, dass es eine ist?" fragte sie zurück und sah ihm zum ersten Mal, seit er den Raum betreten hatte, in die Augen.

„Was ist hier los?"

Cameron sah House verwirrt an.

„Zuerst können sie mir nicht in die Augen sehen als ich eine Frage nach Angela stelle und jetzt laden sie mich aus heiterem Himmel zum Essen ein."

„Ich dachte nur, weil sie ja den ganzen Tag in der Klinik waren und ich auch noch nichts gegessen habe …" stammelte Cameron, in der Hoffnung die Situation noch irgendwie retten zu können.

„Was hat Angela ihnen erzählt?"

„Gar nichts. Ich meine, nichts, was nicht mit ihren Symptomen zu tun hatte." Cameron versuchte vergeblich, gerechte Empörung in ihre Stimme zu legen.

„Regel 1 fürs Lügen: Wenn sie es nicht können, lassen sie es bleiben. Also, worüber haben sie mit Angela gesprochen?"

Cameron entschloss sich die Taktik zu wechseln und in die Defensive zu gehen. „Ich bin ihnen keine Rechenschaft schuldig."

„Ich glaube, in diesem Fall sind sie mir sehr wohl eine Rechenschaft schuldig. Wie sind sie überhaupt auf die Idee gekommen mit ihr zu sprechen? Haben sie in dem Buch gelesen?"

Camerons ängstliches, hochrotes Gesicht machte eine Antwort unnötig.

„Schön. Wenn sie mir nicht sagen wollen, worüber sie mit Angela geredet haben wird sie es tun."

House drehte sich um und verließ den Raum ohne Camerons Antwort abzuwarten.


	8. Chapter 8

**Teil 8**

"Was hast du ihr erzählt?" begann House ohne Umschweife sobald er Angelas Zimmer betreten hatte.

"Wenn du Dr. Cameron meinst, habe ich ihr gar nichts erzählt. Sie kam hier her um mich auszufragen, weil sie die Vermutung hatte, dass du einer meiner Kunden bist. Das Gleiche haben deine anderen Doktoren übrigens auch getan, du hast deine Leute schlecht unter Kontrolle. Ich habe ihnen allen die gleiche Antwort gegeben. Gar keine. " Angela sah ihm ins Gesicht ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

"Und warum glaubt Cameron dann auf einmal sie hätte Chancen bei mir ?!" House musste sich Mühe geben nicht zu schreien.

"Das musst du sie schon selbst fragen." antwortete Angela stoisch.

"Das habe ich. Sie antwortet nicht. Aber ihr sichtliches Unbehagen bei der Nennung deines Namens ist ein deutliches Indiz."

"Wahrscheinlich redet sie nicht gern über mich, weil sie vermutet, dass ich mit dir Dinge getan habe von denen sie nur träumt. Die Kleine ist verknallt in dich, aber das weißt du sicher schon."

House wurde immer wütender. Angela war unglücklicherweise eine erheblich bessere Lügnerin als Cameron. Es wurde Zeit sie ein wenig in die Enge zu treiben. House drückte den Rufknopf für die Schwester.  
"Was gibt es denn?" fragte eine Frau um die 20, als sie eine Minute später den Raum betrat.

"Um zu den Zimmern zu gelangen muss man am Schwesternzimmer vorbei und das ist immer besetzt. Sie sehen also jeden der geht und kommt, richtig?"

Die Schwester war sichtlich eingeschüchtert von Houses herrischem Ton. Der Chef der Diagnostik-Abteilung war jedem Arzt und jeder Krankenschwester im Krankenhaus ein Begriff und auch die Schwestern, die das Glück hatten bis jetzt noch nicht mit ihm aneinander geraten zu sein, fürchteten ihn.

"Ja, das ist richtig, Dr. House. Entweder meine Kollegin oder ich sind immer im Schwesternzimmer."

"Waren sie heute um ... " House sah ins Krankenblatt. Cameron war wie immer gründlich gewesen und hatte den Zeitpunkt ihrer Visite vorschriftsmäßig eingetragen. "... 14.35 Uhr auch im Schwesternzimmer?"

"Ja, zu dem Zeitpunkt waren wir beide da. Das war kurz nachdem ich die Tabletts vom Mittagessen eingesammelt hatte." Die junge Frau war sehr bemüht dem Krankenhausschreck möglichst genaue Antworten zu geben, in der Hoffnung dann nicht zum Ziel seines Sarkasmus zu werden.

"Ich wollte nicht wissen was sie vorher getan haben, sondern wo sie um 14.35 Uhr waren."

"Entschuldigung, Dr. House." antwortete sie betreten.

"Hören sie auf sich zu entschuldigen und beantworten sie meine Fragen. Haben sie gesehen, wie Dr. Cameron um 14.35 Uhr den Raum betreten hat?"

"Ja, Dr. House. Sie hat mich gegrüßt, wie immer."

"Und wann ist sie wieder gegangen?"

"Das muss so gegen 3 gewesen sein. Ich habe nicht auf die Uhr gesehen, aber um 3 mache ich gewöhnlich meine Pause und das war kurz davor."

House wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Angela zu. "Cameron hat also fast eine halbe Stunde gebraucht um Fieber zu messen und zu fragen ob du Kopfschmerzen hast?" fragte House zornig. "Sie können gehen." teilte er der Krankenschwester mit. "So und jetzt wirst du mir erzählen was du Cameron gesagt hast." forderte er Angela auf, sobald die Schwester die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

"Ich habe fast nichts gesagt." Angela beharrte stur auf ihrer Darstellung. "Die meiste Zeit hat sie geredet. Ich habe eine Bemerkung darüber gemacht, dass sie freundlicher über dich redet als ihre Kollegen und dann hat sie mir von ihren Gefühlen erzählt."

"Du willst allen Ernstes behaupten, dass Cameron nicht über dich reden kann, weil ich dich flachgelegt habe, aber dir ihr Herz ausschüttet? Ich glaube dir kein Wort. So irrational ist nicht mal Cameron."

"Das kann ich nicht beurteilen. Du kennst sie besser als ich."

Wütend verließ House das Krankenzimmer. Er wusste genau, dass Angela log, aber mehr würde er nicht aus ihr herausbekommen. Das war auch nicht mehr nötig. Selbst ohne Antworten von Angela und Cameron wusste House genug. Cameron schien sich auf einmal sehr sicher zu sein, dass er Gefühle für sie hatte. Sie hatte in Angelas Buch gelesen und sich anschließend eine ganze Weile mit ihr unterhalten. Die Indizien deuteten darauf hin, dass Cameron sehr viel wusste, vermutlich alles. Verdammt! Das war es, was House sich unter einem worst-case Szenario vorstellte. Seine übermäßig romantische und äußerst hartnäckige Assistenzärztin war davon überzeugt, dass er Gefühle für sie hatte. Und zu allem Übel hatte sie damit auch noch Recht! Jetzt würde sie nicht locker lassen, bis sie die Mauer durchbrochen hatte, die er über all die Jahre so mühsam um sich aufgebaut hatte. House hatte einmal eine Frau an sich heran gelassen und das war der größte Fehler seines Lebens gewesen. Er würde diesen Fehler kein zweites Mal machen. Er hatte nur noch eine Chance: House musste Cameron davon abbringen zu glaube, dass es zwischen ihnen beiden jemals eine Beziehung geben könnte. Er musste sie davon überzeugen, dass er keineswegs zärtliche Gefühle für sie hegte. Und so wütend wie House im Moment auf Cameron war, würde ihm das bestimmt nicht schwer fallen.

Camerons Muskeln versteiften sich, als sie hörte wie die Tür zu House Büro ruckartig geöffnet wurde. Sie hatte sich an seinen Schreibtisch gesetzt und auf seine Rückkehr gewartet. Da sie für ihn arbeitete und sie sich jeden Tag sahen, war es nicht möglich einer Konfrontation mit House zu entgehen. Also hatte sie beschlossen es lieber so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen.

"Raus aus meinem Stuhl!" befahl House.

Cameron beeilte sich seinem Befehl nachzukommen, um ihn nicht noch weiter zu reizen.

"House, ich ..."

House ließ Cameron den Satz nicht beenden.

"Ich habe gehört sie hatten ein nettes Gespräch mit Angela." stellte House fest. Sein Ton war unerwartet ruhig. Noch während Cameron darüber nachdachte, ob das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen war, sprach House weiter. "Und jetzt sind sie wohl davon überzeugt, dass ich in sie verliebt bin."

Als Cameron nicht antwortete fügte er scharf hinzu: "Das war eine Frage, Cameron."

Die junge Frau nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und sah House direkt in die Augen. Jetzt oder nie, dachte sie. "Ja, ich glaube, dass sie in mich verliebt sind."

House versah Cameron mit einem kalten Lächeln und diesmal musste sie nicht darüber nachdenken, ob das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen war.

"Nun, dann habe ich Neuigkeiten für sie Dr. Cameron. Es wird Zeit, dass sie aus ihrer rosaroten Märchenwelt erwachen. In der realen Welt haben Sex und Liebe nicht viel miteinander zu tun. Ja, ich will sie flachlegen. Und nein, ich bin nicht in sie verliebt. Das einzige, was ich an ihnen liebe sind ihr hübscher Arsch und ihre strammen Titten. Habe ich mich verständlich ausgedrückt? Und jetzt gehen sie nach Hause, heulen in ihr Kopfkissen und werden endlich erwachsen."

Ohne Cameron eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen setzte House sich an seinen Schreibtisch und widmete sich seinem Gameboy. Er tat das, um sein Desinteresse an ihr zu unterstreichen. Nicht etwa, um ihre Tränen nicht sehen zu müssen. Zumindest sagte er sich das.


	9. Chapter 9

**Teil 9**

„Wo ist mein Kaffee?" fragte House Chase und Foreman, als er – wie immer zu spät- den Konferenzraum betrat.

„In der Dose neben der Kaffee-Maschine steht das Kaffee Pulver. Wasser kommt aus dem Wasserhahn, Milch ist im Kühlschrank," antwortete Foreman stoisch.

„Ich weiß das," stellte House ungeduldig fest. „Aber was ich nicht weiß ist, warum mein Kaffee nicht in meiner Kaffee-Tasse ist. Wo ist Cameron?"

„Sie hat sich krank gemeldet. Für den Rest der Woche," antwortete Chase in anklagendem Ton. „Was haben sie ihr getan?"

House drehte seinem Team den Rücken zu und hoffte, dass Foreman und Chase der Anflug von Reue und Besorgnis in seinem Gesicht entgangen war.

„Warum glaubt jeder ich sei an allem Übel schuld? Habe ich ein Schild auf der Stirn auf dem ‚Gott' steht? Warum kann Cameron nicht einfach ganz ohne mein Zutun die Grippe haben?"

„Das kann sie durchaus," antwortete Foreman. „Aber das würde sie nicht davon abhalten zur Arbeit zu kommen. Sie würde zwar keine Patienten behandeln, weil sie sie anstecken könnte, aber selbst 40 Grad Fieber würden sie nicht davon abhalten her zu kommen, im Labor zu arbeiten, ihre Mails durchzusehen und ihnen ihren Kaffee zu machen. Also schließe ich mich Chase' Frage an: Was haben sie Cameron getan?"

„Ich wüsste nicht, was die Gründe für Camerons Abwesenheit sie beide angehen. Und da ich im Moment einen Sklaven weniger habe, haben sie auch andere Sorgen. Sie beide werden Camerons Klinikstunden nämlich unter sich aufteilen. Und da wir im Moment keinen Fall haben können sie sich gleich an die Arbeit machen." verkündete House.

Nachdem Chase und Foreman widerwillig aufgebrochen waren, machte auch House sich auf den Weg in die Klinik, um seine Klinikstunden zu erledigen. Leider wurde er auf dem Weg von einer der wenigen Personen aufgehalten, deren Anliegen meistens noch lästiger waren als die der Patienten.

„House!" rief Cuddy aufgebracht. „Was haben sie Dr. Cameron getan?"

„Nicht sie auch noch!" stöhnte House theatralisch. „Glauben wirklich alle Leute ich könnte Menschen allein durch die Kraft meiner Gedanken krank machen?"

Cuddy zog es offensichtlich vor House' Frage zu ignorieren.

„Dr. Cameron hat sich für den Rest der Woche krank gemeldet. Und gerade hat ein Bote das hier gebracht." Cuddy reichte House einen großen Umschlag, der – wie House feststellte- zwei Schreiben enthielt beide unterschrieben von Cameron. Das erste war ein Urlaubsantrag. Cameron wollte ihren Jahresurlaub nehmen und ihre Überstunden anrechnen lassen. „Zwei Monate? Sie will zwei Monate Urlaub?" fragte House entgeistert.

„Lesen sie den anderen Brief," forderte Cuddy ihn auf.

House sah sich das zweite Dokument an und erstarrte. „Das ist ihre Kündigung."

„Genial erkannt. Dr. Cameron hat zum nächstmöglichen Termin gekündigt und nimmt sich bis dahin frei. Offensichtlich will sie keinen weiteren Tag mehr an diesem Krankenhaus verbringen. Und das sieht ihr gar nicht ähnlich. Und meine langjährige Erfahrung als Leiterin dieses Krankenhauses sagt mir, dass es für 95 % der unerwarteten und irrationalen Handlungen von Klinikangestellten, Patienten oder Angehörigen einen gemeinsamen Auslöser gibt: Sie. Also, was auch immer sie getan haben: Bringen sie es in Ordnung," befahl Cuddy.

Nachdem House seinen Klinikdienst beendet hatte machte er sich auf den Weg zu Camerons Wohnung. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen würde. Ihm war nur klar, dass er sie irgendwie davon abhalten musste zu kündigen. Vielleicht war er zu weit gegangen. Er hatte gewollt, dass sie sich eine Beziehung mit ihm aus dem Kopf schlug, nicht dass sie ganz aus seinem Leben verschwand. Er würde es niemals zugeben, aber der Gedanke Cameron nie wieder zu sehen machte ihm Angst. Sie war zu einer Konstante in seinem Leben geworden und House konnte sich ein Leben ohne sie nicht mehr vorstellen.

House verbannte diesen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf und hämmerte energisch mit seinem Stock gegen Camerons Tür. Keine Reaktion. House sah durch das Türschloss und stellte fest, dass in der Wohnung Licht brannte.

„Cameron, machen sie auf." House lauschte, hörte aber keine Schritte.

„Cameron, ich muss mit ihnen reden." Immer noch keine Reaktion.

House hämmerte wieder mit dem Stock gegen die Tür, lauter diesmal. „Wollen sie, dass ich ihr eine Szene mache und ihre Nachbarn aus den Wohnungen locke? Das lässt sich einrichten." Da, endlich! House hörte Schritte und bald drauf wurde die Tür soweit geöffnet wie die Sicherheitskette es zuließ. Camerons Anblick machte House klar, dass er wirklich zu weit gegangen war. Cameron trug immer noch die Kleider, die sie gestern angehabt hatte. Das und ihr unfrisiertes Haar ließen vermuten, dass sie gar nicht im Bett gewesen war. Ihr Gesicht wirkte verquollen und ihre Augen waren gerötet. Cameron hatte offensichtlich seit gestern nicht aufgehört zu weinen. Das hatte er nicht gewollt. Aber er konnte seine Worte jetzt nicht mehr zurück nehmen. Er konnte ihr nicht sagen, dass er es nicht so gemeint hatte. Nicht ohne außerdem zu erklären, warum er diese Dinge zu ihr gesagt hatte. Nicht ohne ihr zu sagen, dass er sie liebte.

„Ziehen sie die Kündigung zurück. Bitte."

„Nein." antwortete sie schlicht.

„Cameron, sie sind eine gute Ärztin. Cuddy ist außer sich und Chase und Foreman ersticken in Arbeit. Das Krankenhaus braucht sie." _Ich brauche sie, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu._

„Es gibt viele gute Ärzte, die eine Stelle suchen. Stellen sie einen von denen ein."

„Das habe ich letztes Jahr schon versucht. Sie hätten die Kids sehen müssen, die sich damals beworben haben. Hoffnungslose Fälle." _Sie waren qualifiziert, aber sie waren nicht Allison Cameron._

„Dann werden sie sich diesmal mehr Mühe geben müssen jemanden zu finden. Ich komme nicht zurück."

„Ach kommen sie schon, Cameron. Was wollen sie? Mehr Geld? Mehr Freizeit?" House seufzte. „Noch ein Date?"

„Ein Date mit ihnen ist das letzte was ich will. Was ich will ist sie nie wieder sehen zu müssen. Und jetzt verschwinden Sie. Und wenn sie noch mal mit ihrem verdammten Stock gegen meine Tür hämmern rufe ich die Polizei. Raus!"

Sobald er zu Hause angekommen war griff House zum Telefon und drückte Kurzwahltaste 1.

„Jimmy, du warst dreimal verheiratet und bis zur Scheidung hat es immer ein paar Jahre gedauert. Also, was tut man um eine wütende Frau zu besänftigen? Und ich meine nicht die Art von wütend, auf die man mit Blumen und Pralinen reagiert. Ich meine wirklich, wirklich wütend."


	10. Chapter 10

**Teil 10**

House und Wilson saßen mittlerweile bei einem Bier zusammen auf House' Couch. Wilson kannte seinen Freund lange genug, um zu wissen, dass es eine Weile dauern würde, den Schlamassel, den er verursacht hatte, wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Also hatte er beschlossen vorbei zu kommen.

„Okay, lass mich das noch mal zusammenfassen: Du bist in Cameron verliebt. Aber statt dich um sie zu bemühen, was ein normaler Mann in dieser Situation täte, behandelst du sie wie den letzten Dreck. Dann erfährt sie von deinem geheimen Seelenleben und statt einen weiten Bogen um dich zu machen, kann sie es kaum abwarten all deine Phantasien Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen. Aber weil du eben du bist, benimmst du dich wie der letzte Arsch. Und statt in diesem Moment mit der Frau deiner Träume im Bett zu liegen, sitzt du hier mit mir, weil Cameron dir die Polizei auf den Hals hetzen will, wenn du sie noch mal belästigst. Habe ich irgendwas vergessen?"

„Nein, das trifft es in etwa. Können wir den Teil mit der Moralpredigt überspringen und gleich zu dem Punkt übergehen, an dem du mir sagst was ich tun soll?" fragte House genervt.

„Ich könnte dir einen Rat geben, aber du wirst ihn sowieso nicht befolgen."

„Versuchs doch einfach mal. Vielleicht überrasche ich dich."

„So tief wie du dich diesmal rein geritten hast hilft nur noch eins: Das gute alte zu Kreuze kriechen und um Vergebung betteln," stellte Wilson sachlich fest.

„Das ist dein Rat?" fragte House ungläubig.

„Siehst du? Ich wusste, dass du dich nicht an meinen Rat halten würdest. Nach all den Jahren kannst du mich nicht mehr überraschen. Aber ich sag dir eins: Wenn du diesmal nicht über deinen Schatten springst wird du Cameron verlieren."

House warf seinem Freund einen wütenden Blick zu. Nach gut einer Minute Stille fragte er. „Und wie hast du dir dieses zu Kreuze kriechen genau vorgestellt?" Wilson warf seinem Freund einen überraschten Blick zu. In diesem Moment erkannte er, dass House es mit Allison Cameron wirklich ernst meinte.

„Zuerst musst du dich entschuldigen. Du musst ihr erklären, dass du sie nur aus Angst vor deinen eigenen Gefühlen beleidigt hast." House sah seinen Freund entsetzt an. „Tut mir Leid, aber daran führt kein Weg vorbei. Du musst ihr sagen, was du für sie empfindest. Du kannst jetzt entweder alles haben oder nichts. Ein Mittelding gibt es nicht."

Diesem Statement folgte ein langes, angespanntes Schweigen. House war der erste, der wieder sprach. „Da gibt es nur ein Problem. Cameron will die Polizei rufen, wenn ich noch mal an ihre Tür klopfe."

„Weißt, du, da gibt es diese wunderbare Erfindung namens Telefon. Ruf sie an und entschuldige dich. Wenn es gut läuft, lädst du sie für Freitagabend ein. Dann bleiben uns noch 3 Tage um das Date vorzubereiten."

House nickte. „Okay, bringen wir es hinter uns." Er griff zum Telefon und wählte Camerons Nummer. Nach dem zweiten Klingeln hob sie ab und meldete sich.

„Cameron, hier ist House, ich rufe an um …" Weiter kam er nicht. Cameron hatte aufgelegt.

„Es ist nicht gut gelaufen," informierte er Wilson.

„Sie ist wohl wirklich wütend, was? Gut, wenn sie nicht mit dir sprechen will, müssen wir zu Plan B übergehen."

Später am Abend stand House wieder vor Camerons Tür. Wilsons Plan gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Aber da er keine bessere Idee hatte musste er es wohl oder übel versuchen. Er nahm einen Notizblock und einen Kuli aus seiner Jackentasche und schrieb eine Notiz, die er unter der Tür durch schob.

_Cameron, es tut mir Leid, was ich gestern zu ihnen gesagt habe. Ich habe gelogen. Nichts von dem was ich gesagt habe ist wahr._

Dann klopfte er an die Tür.

„House, wenn sie es sind, verschwinden sie!" rief Cameron durch die geschlossene Tür.

„Cameron, hören sie. Sie müssen mir nicht die Tür öffnen. Sie müssen auch nicht mit mir reden. Bitte, sehen sie einfach nur auf den Boden vor ihrer Tür."

House wartete gespannt. Er kam sich vor wie ein 12-jähriger, der seinem Schwarm im Unterricht Zettelchen zusteckte.

Eine Minute später hörte er das Rascheln von Papier und sah auf den Boden. Vor ihm lag seine eigene Notiz. Cameron hatte sie zerrissen und die Schnipsel unter der Tür durch geschoben.

House seufzte und setzte sich auf den Fußboden neben der Tür. Er hatte Wilson doch gleich gesagt, dass das eine blöde Idee war. Trotzdem schrieb er eine weitere Nachricht für Cameron.

_Ich habe gelogen, als ich sagte, dass ich nichts an ihnen liebe, außer ihrem Körper._

House schob die Nachricht zu Cameron herüber. Der Zettel kam wenige Sekunden später zerrissen zurück. _Immerhin steht sie noch vor der Tür_, dachte House und schrieb schnell den nächsten Zettel, bevor sich das änderte.

_Ich liebe ihren Verstand und ihre schnelle Auffassungsgabe._

_Ich liebe die Leidenschaft, mit der sie für und um Menschen kämpfen, auch wenn sie es nicht verdient haben._

House hoffte beinahe, dass Cameron diesen Zettel auch zerreißen würde. Wenn sie ihn aufhob und jemandem zeigte, wäre sein Ruf als unnahbarer Zyniker für alle Zeiten dahin.

Aber der Zettel kam nicht zurück. Er bekam allerdings auch keine Antwort. House befürchtete, dass Cameron von der Tür weggegangen war und seine Nachricht ignorierte. Aber er hatte trotz aufmerksamen Lauschens keine Schritte gehört. Also schrieb er eine weitere Nachricht.

_Ich liebe es, dass sie es schaffen in Menschen das Beste zum Vorschein zu bringen, die andere als hoffnungslos aufgegeben haben._

_Ich liebe es, dass sie nicht aufgeben, sondern kämpfen, wo andere es schon lange nicht mehr tun._

Diesmal hörte House Schritte die von der Tür wegführen und er spürte Panik in sich aufsteigen. Noch während er überlegte, was er jetzt tun sollte sah er, wie ein Zettel unter der Tür durch geschoben wurde. House atmete erleichtert auf. Sie war nur weggegangen, um sich etwas zu schreiben zu holen. House griff eilig nach der Notiz und las.

_Tun sie das?! Sich für augenscheinlich aussichtslose Kämpfe zu engagieren ist für sie Naivität und Mitgefühl Schwäche. Und sie haben mich nicht wegen meiner Intelligenz eingestellt, sondern damit ich als Kunstwerk diene!_

Aus der Notiz sprach eindeutig Wut und Bitterkeit, aber wenigstens hatte sie geantwortet und das war ein deutlicher Fortschritt.

_Bei dem Bewerbungsgespräch sind sie mir aufgefallen, weil sie die schönste Frau waren, die im Krankenhaus rumläuft. Aber eingestellt habe ich sie, weil sie nicht ihre Schönheit nutzen, um voran zu kommen, sondern ihren Geist._

_Und ja, ich finde ihren Glauben an die Menschheit naiv. Die wenigsten Menschen sind wie sie Cameron. Die Menschen verdienen kein Vertrauen. Aber manchmal fängt ein Mensch an zu sehen, was sie in ihm sehen und sehr, sehr selten, versucht einer dieser Menschen das Potential zu nutzen, das sie in ihm sehen. Für sie._

House schob den Zettel unter der Tür durch und wartete einen Moment. Als nach zwei Minuten noch keine Antwort gekommen war, schrieb House eine weitere Notiz.

_Ich möchte der Mensch, werden, den sie in mir sehen. Geben sie mir eine Chance mich zu entschuldigen. Ich möchte ihnen erklären, warum ich sie verletzt habe. Aber nicht so._

_Ich möchte ihnen dabei ins Gesucht sehen. Bitte._

Nach einer weiteren Minute angespannten Wartens hörte House, wie das Türschloss geöffnet wurde.


	11. Chapter 11

**Teil 11**

Cameron hatte offensichtlich inzwischen geduscht und sich umgezogen. Aber ihre Augen waren immer noch gerötet und sie hatte erfolglos versucht sich neue Tränen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Cameron sagte nichts, sondern sah House nur erwartungsvoll an.

"Lassen sie mich rein, oder wollen sie lieber auf dem Flur reden?" fragte House sarkastisch. Seine Zettel-Botschaften waren ihm peinlich und er würde lieber ein Jahr lang klaglos alle seine Klinikstunden absolvieren als Cameron von Angesicht zu Angesicht sein Herz aus zuschütten. Aber er musste widerwillig zugeben, dass Wilson Recht hatte. _Alles oder nichts, _sagte er sich. _Entweder du springst über deinen Schatten oder du verlierst sie für immer._

Cameron trat beiseite, damit House eintreten konnte. House setzte sich unaufgefordert auf den bequemen Sessel und wartete, bis Cameron ihm gegenüber auf der Couch Platz genommen hatte.

Nach einem Moment des Schweigens gab House sich einen Ruck und sah Cameron direkt ins Gesicht.

"Cameron ... Allison, das was ich zu ihnen gesagt habe, habe ich gesagt, weil ich sie wütend machen wollte."

Cameron sah ihn überrascht und verärgert an. "Nun, das ist ihnen gelungen," antwortete sie bitter.

"Lassen sie mich ausreden, bitte." _Zum zweiten Mal "bitte" innerhalb von 5 Minuten, dachte House. Cameron hat einen verheerenden Einfluss auf mich. _"Ich wollte sie verärgern, damit sie sich den Gedanken aus dem Kopf schlagen, dass es zwischen uns beiden jemals eine Beziehung geben könnte. Aber ich wollte sie nicht so sehr verletzen, wie ich es offensichtlich getan habe. Ich habe ihre Gefühle für mich falsch eingeschätzt. Allison, sie sind jung, intelligent und sehr schön und sie könnten jeden Mann haben, den sie wollen. Ich dachte ich wäre für sie einfach ein Jugendschwarm. Der kaputte, alte Mann, der nur deswegen interessant für sie ist weil er kaputt ist. Eine Herausforderung. Aber ich habe mich geirrt, nicht wahr? Sie meinen es wirklich ernst, oder?"

Cameron blinzelte ein paar Mal. Sie wollte nicht vor House in Tränen ausbrechen. Sie wollte wenigstens das letzte bisschen Stolz bewahren, das sie noch besaß.

"Es war mir ernst. Sie waren nie einfach ein Schwarm für mich. Ich bin erwachsen, House. Ich kann Schwärmerei von Liebe unterscheiden. Aber das spielt jetzt keine Rolle mehr. Sie haben gewonnen. Ich habe akzeptiert, dass sie mich nicht wollen."  
House seufzte. _Jetzt oder nie,_ sagte er sich_._ "Sie irren sich."

Cameron sah ihn verständnislos an.

"Sie irren sich, damit, dass ich sie nicht will. Ich habe sie von mir weg gestoßen weil ich sie viel zu sehr will. Mehr als für einen von uns beiden gut ist. Nach ihrem Gespräch mit Angela bin ich in Panik geraten, weil ich befürchtet habe, dass sie das erkannt haben. Ich hatte nur zwei Möglichkeiten: Ihnen ins Gesicht zu sagen, was ich nicht mal mir selbst gegenüber eingestehen wollte, oder sie so sehr zu verärgern, dass sie sich mich endgültig aus dem Kopf schlagen."

Cameron war einen Moment sprachlos. Was auch immer sie erwartet hatte zu hören, das war es nicht.

"Sie sind hergekommen, um mir zu sagen, dass sie mich wollen?" brachte sie schließlich heraus.

"Ja." antwortete House schlicht.

"Was wollen sie, House? Wollen sie, dass ich weiter für sie arbeite? Wollen sie Sex mit mir? Oder etwa eine Beziehung?"

"Alles drei," antwortete er, bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte.

Cameron starrte House mit offenem Mund an, unfähig auf diese plötzliche Offenheit zu reagieren.

"Ich will sie nicht verlieren. Kündigen sie nicht. Ich weiß, dass ich es verbockt habe. Geben sie mir eine Chance es wieder gut zu machen."

"Wie?" fragte Cameron.

"Wie wär's wenn wir klein anfangen? Ein Date, Freitagabend. Ich werde alles daran setzen, dass es nicht so läuft wie beim letzten Mal."

Cameron starrte auf den Boden. Es verging über eine Minute, bis sie antwortete.

"Okay."

House atmete erleichtert aus, dann grinste er, um seine Nervosität zu überspielen.

"Gut, ich hole sie um 6 ab," verkündete er und stand auf.

"Warten sie!" hielt Cameron ihn auf, als er sich zum gehen wandte.

House drehte sich um und sah sie an. "Wo gehen wir hin?"

House grinste wieder, diesmal verschwörerisch. "Lassen sie sich überraschen."

"Aber ich weiß doch gar nicht, was ich anziehen soll, wenn sie mir nicht sagen, wohin wir gehen," protestierte sie.

House überlegte einen Moment. "Ziehen sie sich hübsch an, aber nicht wie für einen Staatsempfang. Suchen sie etwas aus worin sie sich wohl fühlen. Also keine Schuhe, in denen ihnen nach 10 Minuten die Füße qualmen oder was Frauen sonst noch so an Folterinstrumenten kennen."

Cameron nickte und begleitete ihn zur Tür. Als sie dicht nebeneinander vor der Tür standen fühlte House sich plötzlich wieder unsicher. Er fühlte den starken Impuls sie an sich zu ziehen und zu küssen. Aber in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass sie ihm vor wenigen Stunden noch mit der Polizei gedroht hatte schien das keine so gute Idee zu sein. Also wünschte er ihr nur eine gute Nacht und entschloss sich ihre Wohnung zu verlassen, bevor er noch irgendetwas tat, dass sie dazu veranlasste ihre Zustimmung zu dem Date zurück zu nehmen. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Teil 12**

Am Freitagnachmittag begann Cameron zu bereuen, dass sie Urlaub genommen hatte. An einem normalen Tag hätte sie bis nachmittags gearbeitet und sich beeilen müssen, um bis 6 Uhr abends fertig zu sein. Aber durch ihren Urlaub hatte sie den ganzen Tag Zeit darüber nachzudenken, ob es House wirklich ernst war, wie es heute Abend laufen würde, wohin sie gehen würden und was sie bloß anziehen sollte. Letztere Frage beschäftigte sie seit dem Frühstück. Hübsch, aber nicht overdressed hatte er gesagt. Na großartig! Was bitte sollte sie darunter verstehen? So eine Äußerung war mal wieder typisch Mann!

Nach zwei Stunden türmten sich auf ihrem Bett die Freizeithosen, Blusen, Röcke und Sommerkleider und sie war immer noch ratlos. Ärgerlich musste Cameron sich eingestehen, dass es ihr wichtig war House zu gefallen. Ihr war bewusst, dass er über seinen Schatten springen musste, um sie um dieses Date zu bitten. Das bedeutete, dass sie ihm wirklich wichtig war, oder? Vielleicht bestand wirklich noch eine Chance auf eine Beziehung zwischen ihnen beiden. Umso wichtiger war es, dass dieses Date nicht in einem Desaster endete wie das letzte. Wieder sah Cameron sich den Kleiderstapel auf ihrem Bett an und versuchte ihre Garderobe mit House' Augen zu sehen. Sie betrachte einige verspielte Sommerblusen und glaubte House sagen zu hören: _Wie alt sind sie? 12?_ Also verschwanden die Blusen wieder im Schrank, ebenso wie ein rosa Sommerkleid (_Wenn es ein paar Nummern kleiner wäre, würde ich denken das Kleid gehört zur Malibu-Barbie Kollektion.)_ Anschließend hängte Cameron ihre weit geschnittenen Hosen und Röcke und die hochgeschlossenen Blusen weg (_Ich hätte ihnen vorher sagen sollen, dass wir nicht zum Tag der offenen Tür des Nonnenklosters gehen.). _Schließlich entschied sie sich für ein figurbetontes, marineblaues Kleid, das kurz über ihren Knien endete und einen Ausschnitt besaß, der gerade richtig war um die Fantasie anzuregen. Cameron schaute zufrieden auf die Uhr. Ihr blieb noch eine gute Stunde, um sich umzuziehen, zu schminken und zu frisieren.

Um Viertel nach 6 hörte Cameron das vertraute Pochen von House' Stock an der Tür. Bemüht nicht zu eifrig zu erscheinen, stand Cameron auf und machte sich langsam auf den Weg zur Tür.

"Sie sind nur eine Viertelstunde zu spät. Ich bin beeindruckt," begrüßte Cameron ihren Chef.

"Die Viertelstunde ist keine Verspätung, sondern das Resultat meiner langjährigen Studien des weiblichen Geschlechts." Cameron sah ihn verwirrt an, also erklärte House: "Frauen fällt fast immer in dem Moment, in dem sie eigentlich gehen wollten, auf, dass die Schuhe nicht zum Kleid passen, die Ohrringe ihre Augen nicht richtig betonen oder der Lippenstift sie blass erscheinen lässt. Ich habe das einkalkuliert und ihnen etwas Zeit für Korrekturen gelassen."

Cameron rollte die Augen, konnte sich aber ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sie war zwar pünktlich um 6 fertig gewesen, hatte aber tatsächlich 3 verschiedene Lippenstifte ausprobiert, die Ohrringe zweimal und die Schuhe dreimal gewechselt. Aber das musste sie House ja nicht auf die Nase binden. Stattdessen nahm sie sich Zeit seine Erscheinung zu betrachten. Er war frisch rasiert und hatte seine Haare waren ordentlich gekämmt. House trug Jeans, ein sauberes weißes Hemd und ein Jackett, das so aussah als hätte man es tatsächlich gebügelt.

"Sie sehen gut aus," stellte sie fest.

Bevor House antwortete nahm er sich Zeit Cameron in Ruhe zu betrachten. Er ließ seinen Blick von ihrem Gesicht nach unten wandern um das Kleid zu betrachten, das ihre gute Figur perfekt betonte. Als sein Blick auf ihre flachen Sandalen fiel grinste er.

"Sie haben auf mich gehört. Die Schuhe sehen so aus als könnten sie tatsächlich darauf laufen."

Cameron lächelte unsicher. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was es zu bedeuten hatte, dass er nur die praktische Verwendbarkeit ihrer Schuhe kommentiert hatte, nicht ihre restliche Erscheinung. House entging Camerons Unsicherheit nicht. Er sah ihr in die Augen und sagte dann mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit, die sie bei ihm nur selten sah: "Sie sehen perfekt aus."

Cameron strahlte: "Danke." Nach einer etwas verlegenen Pause fragte sie: "Verraten sie mir jetzt wo wir hin gehen?"

"Nein," antwortete House mit einem schelmischen Grinsen. "Lassen sie sich überraschen."

Cameron gab sich geschlagen und folgte House zu seinem Wagen. Ihr Boss hatte definitiv ihre Neugier geweckt. Je weiter sie fuhren, desto gespannter wartete Cameron darauf endlich zu erfahren wohin sie unterwegs waren. Als House auf den Highway abbog warf sie ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, aber er grinste nur und machte keine Anstalten ihre Neugier zu befriedigen. Also begnügte Cameron sich damit aus dem Fenster zu sehen und die Wegweiser zu betrachten, in der Hoffnung so einen Hinweis zu bekommen, wohin sie unterwegs waren. Nach etwa einer Stunde Fahrt bemerkte Cameron, dass House anscheinend Hinweisschildern folgte, auf denen "Voorhees State Park" stand.

"Wir sind doch nicht hier raus gefahren um ein Picknick zu machen, oder?" fragte sie verwirrt.

"Jetzt haben sie die Überraschung verdorben!" antwortete ihr Gegenüber mit gespielter Enttäuschung.

Cameron seufzte. Aus House eine vernünftige Antwort herauszukriegen wenn er so drauf war war ein unmögliches Unterfangen. House stellte den Wagen auf dem Parkplatz des Parks ab.

"Von hier aus müssen wir leider zu Fuß gehen, es sei denn sie haben zwischen heute Morgen und jetzt einen Shuttleservice eingerichtet," verkündete House.

Cameron folgte House gespannt als er sie durch den Park führte. Sie war noch nie hier gewesen und mittlerweile war es ziemlich dunkel, so dass sie nur darauf hoffen konnte, dass House den Weg wohin auch immer kannte. Nach einer Weile blieb House vor einem modernen weißen Gebäude stehen, auf dessen Dach eine große Metallkuppel thronte.

"Wir sind da."

Cameron sah sich suchend um und entdeckte schließlich ein Schild am Eingang des Gebäudes.

_"Paul Robinson Observatory," _las sie laut. "Eine Sternwarte! Aber hier steht, dass das Observatorium nur samstags und sonntags geöffnet ist." Cameron klang enttäuscht.

House grinste. "Das gilt nur für Nicht-Mitglieder."

Cameron sah ihn fassungslos an. "Sie sind hier Mitglied?! Seid wann? Und seid wann interessieren sie sich für Astronomie?"

"Ja, seid vorgestern und tue ich gar nicht," beantwortete er alle ihre Fragen hintereinander. "Aber ich dachte es würde ihnen gefallen."

"Sie haben sich nur angemeldet, um mich heute hier hin bringen zu können? Die Mitgliedschaft gilt doch bestimmt für mindestens ein halbes Jahr!"

"Für ein Jahr. Ich dachte wir könnten demnächst öfter hier raus fahren."  
Cameron war sprachlos. Sie konnte nicht fassen, dass House - der geizigste Mensch den sie kannte - ein Jahr lang einen Mitgliedsbeitrag für etwas zahlen würde das ihn nicht im Mindesten interessierte.

"Wollen sie mich den ganzen Abend anstarren oder können wir rein gehen?" fragte er amüsiert.

Cameron wartete bis House mit einer Chipkarte die Tür geöffnet hatte und folgte ihm dann in das Gebäude.

"Hier geht's zum Teleskop." erklärte House und deutete auf eine lang aussehende Wendeltreppe. Camerons Begeisterung verwandelte sich angesichts der Treppe in Besorgnis. Es würde House sicher schwer fallen dort rauf zu kommen. Entweder hatte ihr Boss Camerons Besorgnis nicht bemerkt, oder er hatte beschlossen sie zu ignorieren. Cameron tippte auf letzteres. Jedenfalls drehte er ihr den Rücken zu und begann mühsam die Treppe hoch zu steigen. Cameron verkniff es sich mühsam House ihre Hilfe anzubieten und folgte ihm stattdessen langsam. Als sie schließlich in dem großen runden Raum mit der Kuppel auf dem Dach standen und House das Licht einschaltete blieb Cameron für einen Moment die Luft weg. Statt einer großen Deckenlampe gab es nur wenige kleine Lampen, die den Raum in ein geheimnisvolles Licht hüllten. Erst jetzt sah Cameron, dass die Metallkuppel, die ihr schon draußen aufgefallen war, ein großes Fenster besaß. Unter dem Fenster stand das größte Teleskop das sie je gesehen hatte. In einer Ecke des Raumes lagen mehrere weich aussehende Decken übereinander. Auf den Decken lagen 5 oder 6 große Kissen und ein Picknickkorb. Gekrönt wurde das Arrangement durch eine einzelne rote Rose, die in der Mitte der Decke in einer Glasvase stand. Cameron spürte wie ihr Tränen der Rührung in die Augen stiegen. House hatte mindestens dreimal die Treppen hoch steigen müssen, um all die Sachen herzubringen und das nach einer Stunde im Auto, was seinem Bein bestimmt auch nicht gut tat. Cameron drehte sich zu House um, der nur wenige Zentimeter hinter ihr stand.

"Es ist perfekt. Danke," flüsterte Cameron.

"Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass sie mir die Überraschung mit dem Picknick verdorben haben," scherzte House, um die Stimmung etwas aufzulockern.

Cameron lachte. Das war typisch House. Er hatte etwas Nettes getan und auf ihren Dank reagierte er mit einem Scherz. Wortlos machte sie noch einen Schritt auf House zu und umarmte ihn herzlich. Nach kurzem Zögern erwiderte House ihre Umarmung und Cameron spürte zu ihrer Überraschung wie House zögerlich begann ihren Rücken durch den dünnen Stoff ihres Sommerkleides zu streicheln. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Teil 13**

House schloss unwillkürlich die Augen und atmete den Duft ihres Parfums ein, während er sie im Arm hielt. Es fühlte sich gut an Cameron im Arm zu halten. Beinahe zu gut. House befahl der warnenden Stimme in seinem Kopf energisch Ruhe zu geben. Er hatte versprochen sich Mühe zu geben das hier nicht zu vermasseln und er hatte dieses Versprechen zur Abwechslung ernst gemeint.

Cameron spürte anscheinend die Anspannung ihres Chefs. Sie löste sich aus seiner Umarmung und House ertappte sich dabei, dass er ihre Nähe sofort vermisste. _Mist! Warum entgeht Cameron eigentlich nie etwas?_ Manchmal hatte House den Eindruck dass Cameron ihn besser kannte als er sich selbst und der Gedanke gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie und sah ihrem Gegenüber direkt in die Augen. Sie sah besorgt aus und auch etwas enttäuscht, dass der zärtliche Moment so schnell vorbei war.

"Mal sehen: Es ist Wochenende und ich bin mit einer schönen Frau in einem kurzen Sommerkleid allein. Ich würde sagen das erfüllt die Kriterien für 'in Ordnung'," antwortete House betont locker. Cameron sah immer noch nicht ganz überzeugt aus, also entschied er sich für Ablenkung als Taktik. "Möchtest du nicht das Teleskop ausprobieren?"

Sie lächelte, sah aber immer noch etwas besorgt aus. "Das lasse ich mir nicht entgehen."

Cameron stieg die 2 Stufen hinaus auf die Plattform mit dem Teleskop und sah hindurch. Währenddessen genoss House einen ganz anderen Anblick. Das eng geschnittene, kurze Sommerkleid bot ihm einen ausgezeichneten Blick auf Camerons Beine und Po.

"Die Aussicht von hier ist fantastisch! Das musst du dir auch mal ansehen!" rief Cameron mit beinahe kindlichem Enthusiasmus.

"Ich bin mit dem Ausblick sehr zufrieden," antwortete House und bedachte Cameron mit einem leicht anzüglichen Lächeln als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte.

Zur Überraschung ihres Chefs schenkte sie ihm ein verführerisches Lächeln, und antwortete: "Wenn du den Ausblick genug genossen hast könnten sie ja etwas näher kommen und anfangen die Landschaft zu erforschen."

House sah sie verblüfft an. Die unschuldig wirkende junge Ärztin konnte einen doch immer wieder überraschen. Er lächelte schelmisch und antwortete: "Warum machen wir es uns nicht gemütlich und tun das gemeinsam?"

House streckte Cameron die Hand entgegen und führte sie zu der Picknickdecke. Durch de vielen weichen Kissen war daraus eine gemütliche Sitz- oder Liegefläche geworden. Je nachdem was man gerade brauchte. Greg House war schließlich auf alle Eventualitäten eingestellt.

House ließ seinen Stock fallen und ließ sich auf der Decke nieder. Er streckte die Beine aus und versuchte unauffällig eine bequeme Position zu finden. Das häufige Treppen-Steigen und die lange Autofahrt hatten seinem Bein nicht gerade gut getan. Normalerweise würde er jetzt einfach ein paar Vicodin schlucken, aber er wollte den Moment nicht ruinieren.

Cameron setzte sich zu ihm und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals. Als sie sich vorbeugte und ihn leidenschaftlich küsste verbannte House den Gedanken an sein Bein und konzentrierte sich ganz auf das Gefühl das ihre Lippen in ihm auslösten. Cameron streifte Houses Jackett ab und machte sich daran die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen. Sie benutze nur eine Hand zum öffnen der Knöpfe, die andere war zu beschäftigt damit das neue Territorium zu erforschen.

House konnte plötzlich nicht mehr darauf warten herauszufinden wie sich ihre nackte Haut unter seinen Fingern anfühlte. Er öffnete den Reißverschluss ihres Kleides und ließ seine Hände über ihren nackten Rücken wandern, bevor er begann ihre Brüste durch den Stoff ihres BHs zu streicheln und zu massieren. Er hörte Cameron leise stöhnen und fühlte ihren warmen Atem an seinen Lippen.

Das Gefühl das ihre Nähe und ihre Berührungen in ihm auslösten war berauschend und House fragte sich einen Moment lang ob Cameron wusste welche Wirkung sie auf ihn hatte. Er streifte sein Hemd hastig ab und zog sie an sich.

Cameron ließ sich auf seinem Schoß nieder, achtete aber darauf ihr Gewicht so zu verlagern, dass sie möglichst wenig Druck auf Houses krankes Bein ausübte. Er selbst hatte sein schmerzendes Bein für den Moment völlig vergessen. Sein Gehirn war zu sehr damit beschäftigt all die Sinnesreize zu verarbeiten, die Cameron in ihm auslöste.

House legte sich auf den Rücken und zog Cameron mit sich, während er weiter ihren Körper erforschte. Er öffnete den Verschluss ihres BHs und streifte das lästige Kleidungsstück ab. Anschließend verlagerte er sein Gewicht und machte sich bereit die Frau in seinen Armen auf ihren Rücken zu rollen.

Er drehte sich auf die Seite und fühlte einen plötzlichen, stechenden Schmerz in seinem Bein. House war so damit beschäftigt gewesen Camerons Berührungen zu genießen, dass er vergessen hatte sein Bein zu schonen.

House fluchte und ließ sich zurück fallen, während er eine Hand auf seinen schmerzenden Schenkel presste.

Cameron kniete neben House nieder und streichelte unbeholfen seine Wange.

„Kann ich irgendetwas tun?" fragte sie sanft.

House sah zu ihr auf und verfluchte sein verdammtes Bein innerlich. Er war allein mit einer wunderschönen, halbnackten Frau, die aus unerfindlichen Gründen in ihn vernarrt war und statt seiner Leidenschaft für sie freien Lauf zu lassen lag er vor ihr auf dem Boden und hielt sein schmerzendes Bein. Und wieder fragte House sich was diese Frau mit einem zynischen, alten Krüppel wie ihm wollte.

Als er nicht antwortete zog Cameron sanft die Hand weg mit der House sein Bein umklammert hielt. Anschließend knöpfte sie schnell seine Hose auf und zog sie bis zu seinen Knien herunter. Bevor House realisierte was sie vorhatte, hatte Cameron begonnen sein verletztes Bein zu massieren. Sie stellte sich dabei so geschickt an, dass House' Schmerzen bald auf ein erträgliches Maß zurückgingen.

Unglücklicherweise versetzte der Rückgang der Schmerzen House in die Lage zu realisieren in welcher Situation er sich befand. Er lag mit herunter gelassener Hose vor der Frau die er liebte auf dem Boden und sie massierte die hässliche Narbe an seinem verkümmerten Oberschenkel. House fühlte Scham und Selbstverachtung in sich aufsteigen und reagierte auf seine übliche Art: Mit Abwehr. Er löste Camerons Hand unsanft von seinem Bein und zog hastig seine Hose wieder hoch. Er setzte sich auf und griff nach seinem Hemd um Cameron nicht ansehen zu müssen.

„Zieh dich an, das Date ist vorbei," stellte er in kaltem Ton fest.

Cameron zog ihr Kleid hastig hoch um ihre entblößte Brust zu bedecken. Anschließend packte sie House an der Schulter und versuchte ihn zu sich zu drehen.

„Oh nein, so leicht mache ich es dir diesmal nicht. Sieh mich an!" verlangte sie wütend.

House kam ihrer Aufforderung nach und erwiderte ihren Blick mit einem Ausdruck der kalt sein sollte. Aber Cameron konnte sein eisiger Blick nicht über die Scham und die Verletzlichkeit hinwegtäuschen, die sie in seinen Augen sah.

Als sie weiter sprach klang ihre Stimme weniger wütend, aber genauso fest wie zu vor.

„Du hast mir versprochen, dass du dich bemühen würdest es nicht wieder zu vermasseln."

House lachte bitter. „Dafür ist es wohl ein bisschen zu spät."

„Nein, ist es nicht. Es war ein wunderschöner Abend. Dass wir wegen deinem Bein nicht miteinander schlafen konnten macht das was du heute für mich getan hast nicht weniger wertvoll. Wir haben 2 Jahre gewartet, auf ein paar Stunden mehr kommt es nicht an. Ich liebe dich, Greg. Ich möchte alles mit dir teilen, nicht nur die schönen Dinge. Ich möchte für dich da sein, wenn du Schmerzen hast. Dein Bein stört mich nicht, dein Alter stört mich nicht und dass du ein arroganter, launischer Zyniker bist stört mich auch nicht. Ich will dich, mit allem was dazu gehört. Wann geht das endlich in deinen Dickschädel?"

House sah Cameron einen Moment lang einfach nur an. Ihr Temperamentsausbruch hatte ihm für einen Moment die Sprache geraubt. Als er nach gut einer Minute immer noch keine passende Erwiderung gefunden hatte entschied House sich für eine nonverbale Reaktion; er zog Cameron an sich und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

Diese Antwort machte wiederum Cameron einen Moment lang sprachlos. House grinste, zufrieden mit den Auswirkungen seines Kusses.

Als Cameron den Schock überwunden hatte schenkte sie House ein verführerisches Lächeln und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals.

„Was hältst du davon wenn ich uns zu dir nach Hause fahre und die Nacht bei dir verbringe? Ich möchte heute Nacht in deinen Armen einschlafen und morgen neben dir aufwachen. Dann, nach einem ausgiebigen Guten-Morgen-Kuss, nehmen wir ein Schaumbad zu zweit und verbringen den restlichen Samstag im Bett."

House lächelte schelmisch. „Klingt gut. So gut, dass ich mir vorstellen kann in Zukunft jeden Samstag so zu verbringen."

„Ich denke das lässt sich einrichten," antwortete Cameron mit einem Grinsen.


End file.
